Sans Titre
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: Nul en résumé: Du SoulxKid, Kid est une fille et il y a du AsuraxKid et un viol.


Chapitre:I

Soul fut réveillé comme tous les matins par un Maka Chop sur la tête.

Il se lève et s'habille d' une paire de jean et d'un tee-short blanc.

Il sorti de sa chambre pour déjeuner mais dés qu'il ouvrit la porte il se pris encore un Maka Chop.

-Qu'es que j'ai fait pour me manger des Maka Chop dans la tronche dés le matin ?! Demanda Soul en criant.

Maka ne lui répondit même pas et partit en claquant la porte d'entrée.

-Hein mais qu'es quelle a encore ? Se demande t-il Au est puis je m'enfouit. Conclut-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour manger un truc.

Et il partit pour l'école. Arrivé à Shibusen il vit Black Star faire son cho comme d'habitude.

Soul se dirige vers Tsubaki et la salut :

-Salut Tsubaki. En lui fessant son sourire habituel.

-Salut Soul répondit Tsubaki en lui rendant son sourire Tu n'es pas avec Maka ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fait la gueule répondit-il Et toi tu serais pas pourquoi par hasard ? Demande t-il

-Non désolé Soul. Répondit-elle d'un air désolé

-Eh Soul ça va mon pote ?! Cria Black Star

-Ouai, à par Maka qui me fait la gueule tout bénie. Répondit Soul en serrant la main de Black Star.

-A bon pourtant tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pus la mettre encore en colère contre toi. Dit Black Star avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Je sais mais bon. Dit Soul en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Ils se dirigent vers la salle de cours ils assirent à leurs places et Black Star demanda :

-Vous avez entendu qu'il y a une nouvelle qui arrive aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Répondirent Soul et Tsubaki en même temps.

Le professeur Stein rentre dans la classe comme à son habitude (en se casant la gueule avec sa chaise) il se lève et se rassit :

-Bonjour aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la dissection. Annonça t-il son sourire de fou.

-OH. Dit toutes la classe tout sauf heureux.

-Professeur de puis que vous faites cours nous n'avons pas arrêter d'étudier la dissection. Dit Maka en levant la main.

-Oui mais vue que les grenouilles n'ont plus de secret pour vous, j'ai décidé de changé de sujet je vous présente madame Tokico une espèce très rare. Dit-il en montrant un cage où il y a un oiseau avec de grandes pattes, des plumes blanches, un long bec et une crête sur la tête.

-Une espèce très rare ! Criaient toutes la classe.

-Monsieur nous allons participer à la disparition de cette espèce au nom de la science. Dit Maka.

-Hein oh mais vous savez quand l'espèce aura disparue il sera impossible de le faire Dit Stein en regardant l'oiseau avec des yeux de fou Oh j'ai faillit oublier de vous le dire comme vous deviez le savoir une nouvelle arrive aujourd'hui. Annonça t-il à la classe.

« Black Star avait raison. »Pensa Soul.

Quelqu'un toc à la porte et le professeur Sid entre avec trois filles qui le suivent.

-Je suis venu vous présenter la nouvelle meistre et ses deux armes, je les laisse se présenter. Annonça Sid avant de partir.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Death The Kid. Se présenta une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec trois bandes blanches sur le côté droit de la tête, les yeux jaunes, la peau blanche et elle est habiller d'une jolie robe noire avec de la dentelle en bas. (Parfaitement symétrique).

-Bonjour moi sais Liz et voilà ma sœur Patty on est les armes de Kiddo. Dit Lyz en souriant.

« Elle est plutôt mignonne cette Kid. » Pensa Soul en regardant Kid avec admiration.

-Bon Kid tu as une place à côté de Soul et Liz et Patty vous vous assiérez aux places au dessus de celle de Kid Dit Stein aux filles Bon on va reprendre notre cour. Annonce t-il en sortant l'oiseau de la cage, il l'attache sur la table de dissection et le dépluma pour commencé la dissection mais il fut interrompu par Kid qui sortie de la salle en courant.

-Qu'es qu'elle a ? Demande Stein aux armes de Kid.

-Eh disons que Kid n'a jamais aimée et supportée les dissections ou tous se qui y touche. Répondit Liz.

-Bon et elle est aller où, je vais la chercher avec vous deux car vous êtes ces armes et tous les autres vous allez en étude. Dit-il en sortant avec un air déçu de ne pas avoir put disséqué l'oiseau.

Du côté de Soul :

-Elle a le cœur fragile la nouvelle. Dit Black Star

-Se n'est pas de sa faute non plus. Dit Tsubaki.

-Je me demande où elle est ? Je vais la cherché aussi. Dit Soul à Black Star et Tsubaki en commençant à cherché.

-Attend on va t'aidai. Dit Tsubaki en suivant Soul.

-Eh attendez-moi ! Cria Black Star en leurs courant après.

Du côté de Stein, Liz et Patty :

-Dite vous savez où elle a put aller ? Demande Stein.

-Ba Kiddo à du se cacher dans un lieu où elle se sens en sécurité. Répondit Liz.

-Mm. Dit Stein.

Du côté de Soul, Tsubaki et Black Star :

-Dit Soul pourquoi on est venue dans la Death Room ? Questionna Black Star.

-Car je pense que Kid à du se cacher dans un lieu sûr. Répondit Soul.

-Ba tu as eu raison Soul Dit Tsubaki Elle est là avec Shinigami-sama. Conclut-elle en montrant Kid avec Shinigami.

Ils approchent du centre de la pièce et entendirent/

-Allon, allons Kiddo. Dit Shinigami pour la rassuré en lui tapotant la tête avec sa grande main.

-Non je ne veux plus jamais être dans se cours. Dit Kid.

-Eh bonjour Shinigami-sama. Saluent Soul, Tsubaki et Black Star.

-Oh bonjour Salut Shinigami Vous êtes venus cherché ma fille.

-C'EST VOTRE FILLE ! Criaient Soul, Tsubaki et Black Star

(Désolé pour l'orthographe. Et je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme titre donc pour se qui on une idée dite le.)


End file.
